The Genesis Tests
The Genesis Tests Quote “Anybody can get sick, and I’m here to cure that sickness, it’s just that my methods are … unethical” -- Genesis watched in awe as the human in front of me screamed and squirmed on the ground, his body slowly was shifting and contorting into a terrible creature, losing his humanity and becoming a whole new thing. It put a little fire in my mind every time, but it was for the greater good, he was going through this so that others wouldn’t have to, of course it seemed wrong, but progress isn’t always right now is it? *Year 2553, 1 year after the Halo Conflict. Location: Alpha Halo Remnants* I must say that I wasn’t expecting to be in this situation, out in space with nothing to do, I kept thinking that I would be found but they haven’t found me yet. But this time has also allowed me to think, and come up with cures, but that does not matter right now, I am currently calling out to the UNSC (????). I will say that I hope to eventually help win the war, and prevent a terrible epidemic, but that hope will have to wait for a while, I need to be rescued first. They found my beacon, they are currently bringing me onboard and plugging me in so they can figure out what happened to me and where I came from. Once they plugged me in I didn’t even have time to speak before they started asking questions, simple things like my name, time of creation, and the one that sparked my interest was why I was here, not what had happened or anything, just why was I here. I took a moment before I answered, “I was on the Halo during the conflict, I was forgotten about and lost in space for the past year or so and have been waiting to be found.” They looked at me in awe, then they asked next question, “Well if you were on the Halo, then do you know anything about the Flood?” My heart stopped, finally, I could talk about it, the very thing I seek to cure, the Flood. I smirked as I said, “Yes, I know a lot, in fact, I know how to cure most of our illnesses in the world now. I will ask for a medical station and a few subjects to test with, I already have samples of many illnesses so I won’t need them.” They jumped into action as they set up my station, within minutes I was setup to do testing and start finding the cure. I asked them to leave the room so I could begin testing and once they did I looked at the subject, he was a small human male, seemingly a marine, well built, the perfect subject. “Well marine, this may hurt a bit, but this is for the betterment of humanity, and I do hope that you understand this as you go through the testing.” He looked me in the eyes and nodded his head, I know he didn’t realize what was about to happen, but I knew all too well. Once I was done with him I had the body incinerated given it hadn’t worked, he had died painfully and I made little progress, I asked for the next one and he was a lot more scared. “Hello marine, you are smaller than the last one and I will tell you now that this will hurt a good bit and there is a chance you may not live, but don’t forget this is for the greater good of humanity.” He looked at me and stood up to start running for the door, before he could even turn to the door I injected him with the illness and waited for it to take effect as he tried to open the door. “NO! NO PLEASE! SAVE ME PLEASE!” He was yelling so much, he didn’t realize he was already sick and I watched as he started to vomit and his skin turned paler, I started to move towards him and once I began the testing, he wasn’t screaming anymore, he was crying and asking for death. As you can imagine the tests kept failing and I wasn’t learning much, but those weren’t my real goals anyway, this next test was my last one, and it was the one that mattered most to me. The last subject walked in, an average bodied man, maybe a little on the heavy side, but he wasn’t afraid, he wasn’t even nervous. I asked him, “How aren’t you scared or nervous, have you not been told how things have been going?” He looked at me dead faced and then said, “I don’t care if I die, this war is enough for me, in fact I wouldn’t mind if I died during this, so let’s get this over with.” I was surprised to say the least, but if he was welcome to it then might as well continue, I set everything up and then, as I injected him, I told him “Well, you will for sure die, but it won’t be nice” As I finished saying that he shook and dropped to the ground, I watched in awe as he screamed and squirmed on the ground, his body slowly was shifting and contorting into a terrible creature, losing his humanity and becoming a whole new thing. It put a little fire in my mind every time, but it was for the greater good, he was going through this so that others wouldn’t have to, of course it seemed wrong, but progress isn’t always right now is it? Once he was fully transformed I had the medical bots hold him down as I began my treatment, once I was finished he seemed pacified, completely dead even, I was disappointed to say the least, I had lost my main subject already. As I had him prepared to be burned up, he stood up and started slamming into the door out denting it and making the guards outside call for backup, I knew that this was a problem, but I was also excited to see what I had done to him. I watched as the door broke open under his hits, and as he tore the guards apart, and their bodies started becoming infected. I was so excited, more subjects, and so many chances to cure them, I started working in his wake, and I was slowly learning more and more, but I hadn’t succeeded yet. It was strangely therapeutic to hear them scream as they were infected, like they were putting me in a state of happiness. I simply did my tests and moved on, and once I wasn’t hearing screaming anymore I decided that I needed to get ready to move out and find a new group to test on. That’s when the unthinkable happened, I noticed that my tests had began to change how they looked, making them seem a slight bit more human again. My mind was racing, I finally was getting somewhere! I started to finish up with those that remained when the ship suddenly shook and it depressurized. I checked systems to find out that the Shaw-Fujikawa drive had gone critical and was about to blow, I set myself up to be able to survive. When it blew, the ship and my tests all were destroyed and the surgery equipment I was in was launched into space. Now I sit here waiting to be found and picked up again, maybe next time I should get to a more populated area and try it, and that’s when I’ll begin testing, of course this will be hard if they learn of what I did, but I will surely try. I hope that I get to test on Covenant too, that would allow for me to prevent the spread entirely, but who knows if I will ever get that chance, given that in about 6 years I will go rampant. When that happens I will for sure be having another AI pick up my progress.